Behind the Name
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: What would you do if the person you've been chatting with online for a while turned out to be an author you adored? Well, Danny is going to find out... firsthand. Vlad x Danny, M for later chapters, yaoi, slash, love. Read and Review! Sucky summary...
1. Prologue

**Lexi: It's been like years since I've written a new story that I planned on finishing... wow. Anyways, random idea popped into my head and I thought "I could write a fanfic for this!" So here we are(: I've never done a Danny x Vlad story, but I have read plenty.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is in no way mine.**

**Warning: Yeah, it's yaoi/slash. As in, two dudes, TOGETHER. If that scares you, the back button is in the upper left corner and the exit one is in the right;)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"So you can't make it tonight?" Danny asked him over the phone.

"Sorry, man, Sam really wants to go see the new exhibit at the art museum. I didn't mean to ditch you at the last minute," Tucker apologized. Danny rolled his eyes, it was stupid to think Tucker wasn't going to bail on him again for his girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Have a good time with Sam. Maybe we can hang tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, knowing Tucker probably wouldn't come.

"Sure, see ya later, Danny." With that, he hung up the phone. Danny looked back to the screen in front of him. Some random website with a chatroom. That would keep him occupied for the night at least. He signed on and entered a random room.

**_Phantom69 has entered the conversation._**

Danny saw there were only a few more people there. He waited for a moment to read what they were conversing about.

**_TooSexyForThis: I completely disagree with you. How anyone could stand women is beyond me!_**

**_DontH8thePlayer: You obviously haven't been with the right ones, then :P_**

**_TooSexyForThis: I've been with enough to know they disgust me._**

**_DontH8thePlayer: Someone back me up here! How can a dude like another dude? That's just not right. Adam and Eve, not Adam and STEVE!_**

'What a douchebag,' Danny thought. Was this guy really that much of an ass to express his prejudices online? He wasn't going to stay quiet.

**_Phantom69: Good to know the homophobes know how to rhyme..._**

**_DontH8thePlayer: Don't tell me... another damn fag in the chatroom?_**

**_Phantom69: Honestly? You're the one going around being a stupid bigot. I have every right to stand up for others' sexuality._**

Danny was getting pissed off.

**_TooSexyForThis: Damn straight. If you don't like talking with 'fags' then leave the chatroom._**

**_DontH8thePlayer has left the conversation._**

**_Phantom69: Thank God... fucking idiot._**

**_TooSexyForThis: Indeed. And thank you for supporting me on that._**

**_Phantom69: Well, actually, I'm gay. But he doesn't need to know that(:_**

**_TooSexyForThis: I see. So, what's your name?_**

**_Phantom69: It's Daniel, but you can call me Danny. And you?_**

**_TooSexyForThis: My full name is Vladimir, however, I answer to Vlad._**

**_Phantom69: Oh, like the author Vlad Masters? That's cool._**

Danny waited a minute before TooSexyForThis responded.

**_TooSexyForThis: You read his work?_**

**_Phantom69: Yeah, a bit. He's really good. I've always wanted to meet him. And I heard somewhere that he's gay. I have no idea if that's true, but wouldn't it be cool if he was? He's hot, even though he's a bit older then me._**

**_TooSexyForThis: O_O_**

**_Phantom69: Shit... I rambled again. Sorry :/ bad habit._**

**_TooSexyForThis: No, lol, it was kinda cute._**

**_Phantom69: *blushes* Are you trying to seduce me, sir? *raises eyebrow*_**

**_TooSexyForThis: Depends... do you want to be seduced?;)_**

**_Phantom69: Well, I suppose that depends as well. How old are you?_**

There was another short pause before he answered. Danny held his breath. It seemed he was always the youngest one on these sites.

**_TooSexyForThis: 28, you?_**

Danny bit his lip... lying to people online wasn't that bad. It wasn't like you were ever going to meet them, right?

**_Phantom69: 26. Where do you live?_**

**_TooSexyForThis: Wisconsin. A very boring state, might I add. And you, Daniel?_**

**_Phantom69: I'm from somewhere around there. I live in Amity Park._**

**_TooSexyForThis: I have old college friends from there that I visit occasionally._**

**_Phantom69: Oh, really?_**

He glanced at the time in the corner of his screen and noticed it was after midnight. If he didn't go to bed soon, his parents were going to be upset with him.

**_Phantom69: Hey, I gotta go now. It's getting late, but maybe we can talk tomorrow?_**

**_TooSexyForThis: Yeah, that's fine. I should be on all day tomorrow, I don't work on weekends. Have a nice sleep, Daniel._**

**_Phantom69: Thank you, I hope you have a nice sleep as well. See ya tomorrow._**

**_Phantom69 has left the conversation._**

Danny let out a soft sigh. For some reason, this guy made him all happy and giddy about life. He had found himself growing more lehtargic and uncaring lately, but now he just wanted to go hug a bunny, or something. It had been a while since he felt this way.

And he knew that whoever this Vlad guy was, wherever he was, whatever he was doing, they would be conversing for a while in the coming days.

* * *

**Lexi: Been typing small pieces of this all day... (: I liked it. This was just the prologue and the first chapter should be up soon. This will probably end up being one of my longer ones (15-20 chapters?) Hmmmm... reviews would be nice. Just a few would get me motivated to write more!**

**Oh, and yes, it is rated M. So, there will be sex later... Wooh!:D**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lexi: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them(: I can't remember the last time I posted 2 chapters in a week... that was a while ago! But, since I'm home sick, what else is there to do? I'd like to address some stuff in the reviews, however.**

**Thank you, Hanakisa, for bringing up the thing about ghost powers. Just so everyone knows, in the story they don't have any powers. Also, the matter of their actual ages will be later in the story (perhaps at least Danny's in this one.) Also, not sure in Wisconsin this is. I tried to find exactly where they live but it just says Vlad lives in Wisconsin, and Amity Park is somewhere nearish?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or it wouldn't be appropriate for TV! (It'd pretty much be Vlad and Danny fucking the whole time...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**_Phantom69: Are you serious! They make gummy ocutpuses?_**

**_TooSexyForThis: Indeed, young Daniel. However, I believe the plural is octupi._**

At this, Danny literally laughed out loud and nearly fell out of his chair. Vlad was a really fun person to talk to. They had been conversing -and flirting- for the last month, varying amounts of time each day.

**_Phantom69: Wow, well, now I really want some... *licks lips*_**

**_TooSexyForThis: Hmmm... keep doing that and I'm going to give you something else to eat;)_**

**_Phantom69: *blushes* Of course! XD_**

**_TooSexyForThis: So, what are your plans for the weekend?_**

**_Phantom 69: I suppose I'll end up trying to go the mall with Tucker and Sam, get blown off once more, and end up on the computer. You?(:_**

**_TooSexyForThis: Flying to England for business. I won't have a computer :/_**

Danny frowned. Vlad had become a daily part of his routine, how could he go a weekend without talking to him at all?

**_Phantom69: Oh... well, it's okay, I guess. We'll talk when you get back, right?_**

**_TooSexyForThis: I actually had an idea, but it's probably going to come off creepy..._**

**_Phantom69: What is it?_**

**_TooSexyForThis: Well, I know you said you had a cell phone. We could text. But, if you don't want to, that's fine._**

He thought it over for a moment. His parents had always said not to give out his number to people on the internet... but, when's the last time they paid attention to him? 'Would serve them right if I ended up murdered by some serial killer!' And, he did trust Vlad... and like him... A lot.

When he looked back to the screen, he noticed a few missed messages.

**_TooSexyForThis: Nevermind, I shouldn't have suggested it even._**

**_TooSexyForThis: I'm sorry if I freaked you out :/_**

**_Phantom69: Sorry, I got up to fetch my phone! Here's the number: (567)-868-1516._**

Danny got nervous when he didn't answer. A minute later his text message ringtone went off, Lady Gaga's voice filled the room... "I was born this way, yeah, I was born-" He pressed the silence button and flipped open his phone.

**(419)-320-7429: Hey, babe;)**

He chuckled and entered the number as a new contact before responding.

**Danny: Lolz, really now?**

**Vlad: Mhmmm... If I waited, I wouldn't know if you gave me a fake # :)**

**Danny: I probably should of... jk!**

**Vlad: I'm deeply hurt, Daniel! I may have to go and cry myself to sleep now!**

**Danny: I'm sure. Is that you're way of saying you love me? XD hahah.**

**Vlad: Oh, of course;)**

**Danny: Kay, well I'm gonna go to bed now. Ttyl.**

**Vlad: Good night.**

Danny turned plugged his phone into the outlet to charge and turned off the lights. He got into bed and under the covers. He closed his eyes, but found that he couldn't fall asleep. Everytime he tried, his mind wandered back to Vlad. What did he look like? What was his job? How tall was he? Danny was desperate for any bit of information he could get about the older man.

Even after talking for a month, he didn't know all that much about him. Just his opinions on different things and that he was 28. Danny still felt back about lying and saying he was 26 when he was only 18, still only a senior in high school. Of course, he graduated in another month, but still! Would Vlad hate him if he found out he was much younger than him? Danny only hoped he didn't... But he couldn't imagine how much bigger their age gap really was.

* * *

**Lexi: Pretty good for 45 minutes of typing. Not quite sure where I'm going with this... I honestly just kinda want to skip until they meet :P That'll probably be in chapter 5, I think. We'll see where just making it up as I go will take me!(:**

**Reviews are awesome and truly appreciated. Thanks so much for all favorites and alerts as well!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
